


Sore Spot

by kooleon



Series: Behind the Scenes of Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Xenophobia, cause silas is an insensitive fuck, knock out cares more than he lets on, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooleon/pseuds/kooleon
Summary: Knock Out inspects every fiber of Cylas, planning on making it the most painful experience in the human-abomination's short life, but the torture doesn't go exactly as Knock Out played out in his head.





	Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend who got me into transformers <3

“Interesting,” Knock Out draws out the word deliciously, “your connection to Breakdown’s processor is _fascinating_ , human. How did your primitive technology achieve such a feat?”

“Primitive?” the strapped down… _creature_ retorts, “M.E.C.H.’s technology is cutting edge and–”

“ _Was_ ,” Knock Out corrects smugly, “your pitiful human comrades are hardly in a functional state. Unfortunately for you, that’s the least of your concerns.”

“I hardly see how talking at me is ‘inspecting every fiber in this body.’”

“I wouldn’t question my abilities if I were in your position,” Knock Out warns, “I’m not _just_ an infamous physician. I happen to specialize in _persuasion_ as well.”

“Torture.”

“Ah-ah,” Knock Out wags a condescending finger, “ _persuasion_. Torture is so messy. Luckily for my finish, I am skilled enough to avoid unnecessary wash sessions.” Knock Out delicately selects a welder and transforms one arm to a saw.

“Typically, I would start with this,” Knock Out explains, carving a deep slash into his victim’s chassis. Looking through the flow of dripping energon, Knock Out can see the battered form of the human inside the abomination.

“Luckily for you, it appears there will be a _slight_ delay for the _fun_ part.” Knock Out flicks on the welder and admires the azure flame.

From his subspace, Knock Out procures a vial of fluorescent green liquid. “You have the honor of being my first trial for this synthetic energon! Isn’t that _exciting_?”

Knock Out sees one yellow optic roll.

“Hm, seems I’m slightly more enthused. Perhaps this will change your mind?” Knock Out slams the vial down and the synth-en drains into the thing’s frame.

The mutant growls and tenses, expecting the worse. Knock Out leans back and grabs a data pad to record any immediate effects.

“How anticlimactic. I was expecting an explosion or something equally exciting. Like a painful, slow death,” Knock Out frowns dramatically, “Never mind that. Now we can get to the _fun_ part.” Knock Out powers on a saw blade with a _whirr_ and stalks toward the medical berth.

The berth shivers, wiggling from side to side as its occupant squirms.

“You make it too easy,” Knock Out smiles darkly bringing the saw closer and closer to the wound. Carving a bit more out, the fleshling inside is now completely visible.

“There you are,” Knock Out whispers to himself, “Now–”

“Breakdown, right?” the human gasps.

“ _What?_ ”

“His name. It _was_ Breakdown, wasn’t it?” it laughs.

Knock Out scoffs, “Of course, though I hardly see why that matters.”

“Nothing. I just thought it was curious how you cared deeply about _Breakdown_ and how he was once dissected like I am being cut apart now.”

“Breakdown was a helpful assistant. Buffing is much harder without him,” Knock Out brushes off easily.

“With how much pain you’re trying to cause me, I’d say he was much more than an _assistant_.”

Knock Out glares and uses the bright blue flame to burn a patch of the human’s skin. To his satisfaction, Knock Out receives a strained shout in response. To his frustration. the human laughs louder immediately afterwards.

“It appears that I’ve hit a sore spot.”

“The only _sore spot_ is going to be your faceplate after I _carve your tongue out_ ,” Knock Out hisses into an audio receptor. He proves his point by jamming his saw blade into the _bastard’s_ chest.

Another scream reaches Knock Out’s ears and thick energon drips down his arm. However, the pain only feeds the monster’s laughter as it grows louder and louder.

“It’s so _refreshing_ to hear how a vehicle believes it has the capacity to care for another.”

“ _Vehicle?_ Clearly, basic biology eludes you, _fleshling_. Cybertronian life forms are _far_ beyond your beautiful but primitive automobiles,” Knock Out sneers.

“Doctor, you think you’re winning this little torture session, but we both know you’re fighting a _losing battle_.”

“I _refuse_ to speak to you as if you are an equal to me. You are a _mutation_ at best and an _abomination_ to be euphemistic,” Knock Out replies scathingly. With his mind set, he throws down the welder and transforms his servo back to his normal hand. After spitefully injecting another dose of synth-en, he turns away and walks toward his room.

“Surrender is a good look for you, _vehicle!”_

Knock Out clenches his servos even as the doors shut behind him.

Getting drunk off his wheels may be a worse coping mechanism than torture, but at least his hi-grade energon doesn’t talk back.


End file.
